Vanilla Days
by laksanabayushiryuu
Summary: Future fic. Kagami Taiga knew his lover had strange obsession with vanilla. He would do anything to make that lingering vanilla scent stay with him every day, including giving up his lifetime dream.


.

**Vanilla Days**

.

Everybody knew Kuroko Tetsuya had vanilla addiction. At first, Seirin thought that the boy obsession toward vanilla was only limited to vanilla milkshake at Maji Burger. Wrong. Kuroko's obsession was unlimited, ranging from vanilla ice cream to vanilla lip balm. When Kuroko's birthday came, his friends showered him with vanilla cakes. People found it rather cute actually, especially Momoi Satsuki who always bought him latest vanilla-flavored product.

And, the first time Kagami kissed Kuroko, he swore he could taste vanilla on the shorter boy's soft tongue.

"You eat too much vanilla," Kagami hummed as he kissed the pale skin on Kuroko's nape, earning a delicate moan, "Your skin tastes like vanilla..." Then his hand slipped under Kuroko's t-shirt. "Do your nipples taste like van-"

Suddenly a hard jab came into contact with Kagami's ribs.

"Oooow what the hell Kuroko!" Kagami glareed at the boy beneath him.

Kuroko had his cheeks flushed. His lips were swollen after their long make out session. The boy touched Kagami's inner thigh. "I know I taste like vanilla, Kagami-kun, but I need you to be inside me," he whispered. Even though his voice was almost monotone as usual, Kuroko let a seductive purr in between.

That night, Kagami came three times.

.

When Kagami decided to reject the offer to be professional basketball player, Aomine Daiki stormed inside his apartment in fury. His lover, Kise Ryouta followed behind. Aomine grabbed Kagami by collar and punched him right on his nose. The punch was hurt like hell. Kise could only gasp in surprise when Aomine began yelling about how idiot Kagami was to reject such offer from one of the best American basketball teams.

"You asshole! How could you-" Aomine was about to give another hard punch when suddenly a pair of hands blocked his movement. Kuroko now stood in front of him. "Move, Tetsu!" Aomine snarled.

Kuroko shook his head. "Please control yourself, Aomine-kun. I know you are very angry but you cannot blame Taiga for this decision."

"Kurokocchi..." Kise whispered almost inaudibly.

The smallest man glanced at the blonde.

Aomine stared at Kuroko, then Kagami. He let a furious growl and walked away. A moment later, they could hear a loud slamming sound from entrance. Kise shared a look with Kuroko, gesturing that he had to go home to follow Aomine.

When Kise had already left, Kuroko leaned forward to touch Kagami's nose lightly. He checked whether Aomine's iron fist had damaged the face of his lover. Thanked god there was none but Kagami probably would have nasty bruises tomorrow.

"I'm sorry," Kagami muttered.

Kuroko grasped Kagami's hands, kissing each of his ten fingers. "Please don't apologize, Taiga. After all, it's me..." Kuroko's voice began to tremble, "It's me... I should be the one who...apologize."

Seeing Kuroko's teary face, Kagami quickly pulled him into embrace. They sat on the wooden floor for whole hour, hugging each other and whispering comforting words. The taller man inhaled deeply. Vanilla scent from Kuroko's silky hair calmed him down.

.

"Hmph, I have predicted Aomine's reaction." Midorima Shintarou adjusted his glasses with left hand while holding phone receiver with another hand. He was sitting on the edge of bed. Opened medical books piled up on night stand. "And Kuroko?" he asked when he heard a soft click from bedroom door. Takao popped in. "Ah, I see, he did not tell Aomine," Midorima continued talking on the phone, "I understood. Tomorrow, yes. Good night."

Takao watched as Midorima put the receiver on top of piled books. The black haired frowned, recalling a slight tension on his lover's facial expression during the phone call. Takao kissed Midorima's cheek. "Let's sleep, Shin-chan. You have morning shift tomorrow, right?"

Midorima nodded. He allowed Takao to push him gently until his head hit pollor. However, the intern found his sleepiness had gone somehow. His mind wandered. Takao pretended not to notice when Midorima slipped away from their bed ten minutes later. He probably went to his study, searching and reading medical journals on internet.

.

Everybody knew Kuroko Tetsuya had vanilla obsession.

His lover for nine years, Kagami Taiga, had known the best. Nothing beat the scent of vanilla from their shard wardrobe every time he opened its door. Nothing beat vanilla soap they always used after make love session on bathtub. Nothing bear vanilla cookies Kuroko baked during his day off from kindergarten.

Yes, Kagami would do anything to inhale and feel that fresh smell of vanilla every day.

So, one day when Kuroko handed him a piece of paper that would change their life forever, Kagami was somewhat ready to give yo his lifetime dream as professional basketball player in America.

.

"...hmmm Taiga." Kuroko stirred under the comforter. He snuggled closer to Kagami's naked chest. "What time is it?"

"Seven fifteen."

Kuroko rubbed his tired eyes. Yesterday's event flashed on his memory. The angry Aomine. The speechless Kise. The wooden floor and comforting embrace. Kuroko felt Kagami's hand rubbed small circle on his back. "The appointment... It's eleven right?"

"Yeah."

Kuroko looked up. "You have nasty bruise, Taiga."

"That Ahomine for you," Kagami snorted.

"Well, it's mostly my fault though. I asked Kise-kun not telling him the truth," Kuroko chuckled, "That probably useless now. Kise-kun might-"

Kagami cut his sentence by locking their lips together. Kuroko inhaled and trailed his fingers on Kagami's muscled upper arm. The taller man broke their kiss. "Gotta make breakfast. Any request?" he asked, grinning widely.

"Vanilla pancake," Kuroko answered automatically.

Nine years ago, during their first months as lovers, Kagami would have groaned in annoyance on how often Kuroko forced him to eat vanilla pancake as breakfast. Now, he could only snort. Kagami stretched his body and opened their wardrobe. He put his favorite red t-shirt on. He groaned slightly when the material brushed his bruised face. Kuroko watched his lover all the time from the bed.

"Taiga, will it hurt?" Kuroko's timid voice cut through the air, "The...chemo."

Kagami suddenly found the floor interesting but he forced his head up. The man turned around to face his smaller lover. "They said it depends. You know, some said...ehm the patient will experience..." He really wanted to say something. Thing like...'everything goona be okay, Tetsuya'. However, his tongue went numb in process.

"Taiga."

"Y-yes?"

Kuroko smiled gently. "Let's have pancake then pack for hospital, shall we?"

.

A cup of instant vanilla latte stood still on the dining table along with newspaper and two slices of vanilla french toast. Kagami Taiga hummed. What a perfect morning to start his first day as head department. He had just gotten the promotion yesterday and Kagami had jumped in joy. Who would have thought him as ordinary salaryman? Heck, not even that smart-ass Akashi Seijuurou. The another red head had been surprised when he saw Kagami working at one of his branch company. And, of couse, Kagami had not had any idea that he worked for Akashi's company until that day three days ago.

Kagami glanced at white box of vanilla cake sent by Murasakibara Atsushi on kitchen counter. He made a mental note to ask the giant for drink tomorrow night. Murasakibara never failed to send special vanilla cake every year as birthday present for Kuroko.

After finishing his peaceful breakfast, Kagami moved to bedroom. He adjusted his tie and suit then opened the door. "Oi, Tetsuya, I'm leaving now," he said.

Kuroko's beautiful smile met his eyes.

"Oh, and happy birthday."

Kagami smiled back at the picture of the teal haired man on night stand.

Vanilla scent lingered from the empty bed.

.

.


End file.
